


irresistible

by 2009howell (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, i hope this turns out well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2009howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil knows everything about dan</p><p>or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> i just got this idea and thought there should be more dan in panties fics so
> 
> also sorry it's so short i wrote this at like 3am and im barley posting it

At first Phil didn't notice anything different with Dan. He would come home from BBC studios and see him in his "browsing position" on the couch, or even sometimes taking a nap in Phils room.

He sometimes didnt notice how red Dans cheeks were sometimes or how his hair would be slightly curly and dishevelled when he usually kept it tidy. Phil let these things go by without questioning them, not having the slightest idea about what happens when he's not home with his boyfriend. 

Then he started noticed how sometimes he would be half hard through his sweatpants, and how his eyes would avoid Phils. Or how he absolutely did not allow him to sit on his lap while they watched anime. Phil didn't know if Dan was sensitive to touch at the moment or if he didn't love him anymore. 

He looked so pretty when he caught him. Phil felt bad for lying about when he was going to come back from the studio, but he wasn’t sure if Dan was cheating, or something else. 

Phil took in more of the slight in front of him. Dan was sitting on Phils bed, quickly stroking himself through black lace panties. His other hand was clutching the sheets, its grip getting tighter with each stroke. He was whispering out the words "Oh god, faster". Each moan or whimper he let out processed in Phils brain and shot directly to his cock. 

"You look.. amazing." He breathed out, walking towards Dan. He let out a surprised squeak and rushed to cover himself with the bed sheets, but Phil stopped him with a kiss. 

Dan tried to push away so he could explain himself, but Phil kept a good grip on his hips and wouldn't let him break away. "It's okay, you're okay." Phil mumbled, sucking Dans bottom lip into his mouth. 

He began to kiss down to his jaw, leaving a trace of hickies from his jaw to his collarbones. 

"Where did you get these?" Phil rasped, pulling the panties down at a slow speed. "I bought t-them." Dan whimpered, gasping when cold air hit his cock. Phil smirked up at him and shook his head. "Naughty naughty, keeping secrets like this from me."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you actually are." Phil mumbled, licking off the pre-come from the head. Dan gripped the sheets and tried not to buck his hips up, his chest tightened when he saw Phil gradually began to take him all in his mouth, sliding only the head in and out. 

Dans moans were loud and shaky, his knuckles were turning whiter than they were before as he clutched the sheets and focused on Phils mouth on his cock. He looked at him through his lashes, his lips were reddened and wet with saliva. 

Phil licked his head and let Dan Buck his hips up a little, slightly gagging him. He stopped licking and pulled away, walking to his dresser and grabbing a half empty bottle of lube. 

Dan watched with need in his eyes as Phil lubed up two fingers. "Do you think you deserve it?" He nodded his head vigorously, his breaths becoming more heavy with every second that passed. 

Phil rested himself on his heels and he pressed his two fingers against his entrance. "Are you sure you truly deserve it?" He teased. "Fuck, yes, I'm so fucking sure." Dan whispered harshly. Phil slipped a finger inside him, working him in and out. Dan groaned and whined, wiggling around to give him better access. 

Phil curled his finger when he found his prostate, smiling to himself when he heard him moan. A few minutes later, he added a second finger and pumped him with his free hand. Dans moans increased in volume until they filled the whole room, his hands hurt from holding onto the sheets so much. 

"P-Phil I'm gonna come." He mewled, his eyes watering a little. Phil pumped faster and came up to kiss him roughly. Their tongues twirled around each other and their teeth clicked together. Dan grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in closer, biting his lip and sucking on it too. Phil groaned and pulled away.

"Come for me baby boy." He purred. Profanites and Phils name spilled from Dans lips as he came all over his stomach and his boyfriends hand, he shook with every breath he tried to take.

Dan fell back on the bed and catched his breath, looking at a flushed Phil with a bulge in his jeans. 

"Come over here and let me take care of that for you." Dan cooed, patting the empty spot beside him. Phil took off his jeans and fell by Dan.

"I love you."

He pecked his lips and took off his boxers.

"I love you too Phil."


End file.
